Sexting
by tika12001
Summary: I think the title says it all but... Maura wants to know about sexting. Jane explains, and then makes a break for it. Later, Maura decides to test out her newfound knowledge. Very much an M rating!


**Title: Sexting**

 **Author: tika12001 (aka Katie)**

 **Rating: M. Waaaaay M**

 **Summary: I think the title says it all but... Maura wants to know about sexting. Jane explains, and then makes a break for it. Later, Maura decides to test out her newfound knowledge**

 **Author's note: Is... is it possible? I'm slowly getting out of the fritz? My writey thing is fixing itself? Granted, this is another story that's been sitting in my documents folder for months gathering dust that I simply added about 500 words to, to finish it off but still! EEEEE.**

 **Ahem. Anyway. So as I was writing this, my sister was texting me and wow that was awkward. You know that moment when you're like 'haha PLEASE DON'T EVER KNOW WHAT I'M DOING RIGHT NOW.' Though when I moved recently, she found my book of erotic lesbian fiction, read the back and immediately put it down... that was pretty funny. ANYWAY. Read on, dear people!**

 _R &IR&IR&I_

"Jane?"

"Hmm?"Jane put down the newly acquired... thing... that Maura had in her office (she had ignored the disapproving looks cast her way the entire time she examined it), and turned to Maura distractedly, her gaze still somewhat focused on the... whatsit.

"I wanted to ask you something..." Maura's voice sounded hesitant, and that was enough to make Jane look up at her.

"Is it about the new doovalacky? Cause the answer is yes, Maura. Yes, it is creepy."

Maura looked baffled. "It's a crocheted cactus."

"It doesn't look like one." Jane poked the 'cactus' suspiciously, pulling her hand back with a grimace.

"What do you mean, it doesn't look like one? Wait..." Maura pulled the thing towards her, ready for her show and tell. She pointed at what Jane presumed was meant to be the cactus itself, "Look, here is the..."

"Penis?" Jane asked, with raised eyebrows.

"What?"

"It's a crocheted penis, Maura!"

"It... no, it..." Maura looked at the 'cactus' and her eyes slowly widened. "I... oh my..."

"See?" Jane sat back with arms crossed over her chest, satisfaction evident in every fibre of her being.

"Jane!" Maura, evidently, had not yet gotten over her shock, however. "It's a penis! I bought a crocheted penis! In a _pot!_ "

Jane shook her head. "I can't believe you didn't realize this, Maura."

"It's a _penis!_ " Maura's voice was alarmingly high pitched. Jane couldn't help but smile as she, Maura, got up out of her chair and grabbed the potted penis, looking around frantically.

"Uh, what are you doing?"

"I can't let anyone see this!" Maura panted anxiously. "What would they _think_ of me?" Rushing across the room, she threw open a cupboard with gusto. Hastily depositing the crocheted genitals inside, she then shut the cupboard with a sigh of such relief, it was as though she had just averted a disaster of massive proportions.

Jane couldn't help it: she laughed.

"Jane!" Maura sounded scandalized.

"What? It's not _my_ fault you bought the penis thing!"

Maura frowned and headed back over to her desk. She settled down into her chair with as much grace as usual, though Jane couldn't help but notice that she sat in her chair a little more forcefully than she normally would, and that her bottom lip poked out in the tiniest, most adorable pout that Jane had ever seen.

"Oh Maura, come on. It's funny."

Maura looked away, her lip poking out a tiny bit more. She glanced at the cupboard, then looked away, seeming to find the cupboard just as guilty as the ornamental dong itself.

Jane laughed once more. "It's okay. I'll inspect anything else you buy for secret genitalia if you like." She watched as a small smile curved up Maura's lips. "Now... what did you want to ask me?"

"What?" Maura blinked, then shook her head, glancing at the guilty cupboard once more. "Oh. Right. Well, I guess it's as good a time as any, considering the events that just transpired..."

"Oh God," Jane groaned, throwing her hand over her eyes. "Are you about to tell me about some weird penis deformality and ask if I want to see pictures or something?"

Maura huffed, leaning back in her chair slightly. "First of all, it's _deformity_ , not deformality... secondly, _no!_ I wanted to ask you..." suddenly biting herself off, Maura looked down at the table, mumbling her next words.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you not to mumble?"

Maura looked up, frowning. "Yes. I said... I wanted to know if you could explain... I saw it in a magazine, and I'm fairly sure I understand it... but some newfangled concepts are..."

"Did you just say 'newfangled'?" Jane asked, amused, but Maura forged on ahead.

"... difficult to grasp. For instance, the saying 'Netflix and chill' no longer pertains to watching Netflix and 'chilling' on the couch, as the expression goes, it actually refers to sex. Which is funny, considering what I'm going to ask you, and the cactus, and..."

"Maura," Jane interrupted patiently. "Will you please just ask me?"

With a deep breath that suggested a fortitude necessary for going into battle, Maura spoke. "What is 'sexting'?"

Jane's mouth fell open. "Uh... the magazine you were reading, it wouldn't happen to be _Cosmo_ by any chance, would it?"

Maura grimaced slightly. "Well... it... I was in the checkout line and... well, it was taking a long time... and it was _right there_... so..."

"Uh huh." Jane shifted uncomfortably on the couch. "Uh... you have to ask me this _here?_ At _work?_ "

"I just thought of it!"

"Right..." Jane shook her head and pulled one leg up beneath her. "Uh... well, what do you think it is? And please don't let anyone hear this conversation..."

"Well... it seems to be a conjunction of the words sex and texting. But I'm not sure I understand. Does it require texting while someone is penetrating you? Or," she added as an afterthought, "if you are penetrating someone else? Or performing some other act of sexual intercourse, though it might be difficult whilst performing cunnilingus... especially if one were performing cunnilingus on a woman..."

"Oh my God... ok, first of all, do _not_ say 'penetrating' again. Or cunni-whatsit. Or..." Jane shook her head. "You know what, just... no speaking. Shush!" She waved her finger warningly when Maura seemed inclined to talk. Maura shut her mouth and glared sulkily. "Secondly..." Jane sighed, "Okay, I am denying this whole conversation if anyone ever asks, okay?"

Sulkiness already forgotten (she really was a little ray of sunshine, Jane mused), Maura sat up and looked at Jane hopefully, nodding her head in agreement.

"Okay..." Jane let out a slow breath through her teeth. "You know what phone sex is, right?"

"Yes, it is engaging in sexually explicit telephonic communications, purely for the purpose of sexual gratification."

Jane stared. "Uh... sure. I'll pretend that was English. So... sexting is just like that. Except... over text."

"So... people are not engaged in acts of..."

"No!" Jane almost shouted. "Sorry... I mean, no. Cause... well, you're already with each other, you know? Kind of pointless."

Maura blinked. "So sexting is simply... sending words back and forth. Words intended to arouse, certainly... but just words. I... so people find that arousing?"

Jane shrugged. "Uh... well, I guess so. Clearly. I mean, it being, ya know, a 'thing' and all."

Maura looked down at her desk with a small frown, then back up at Jane. "I suppose... I mean, human sexuality has been widely discussed and studied..."

"Oh God," groaned Jane, but Maura ignored her.

"The female brain," she continued, "in particular, is interesting when it comes to sexual arousal. A woman is more apt to be pleased by erotic literature than visual stimulation, though many enjoy both, whereas men prefer visual and aural stimulation," she paused briefly, her gaze drifting slightly before coming back to Jane, "However, I honestly cannot imagine anything more awkward than 'sexting', regardless of how our brains are made up."

Jane nodded hastily. "I know. I mean, me neither. Well, uh..." she stood up abruptly. Maura stared at her, looking confused, "I'm gonna... you know, head back on upstairs. Paperwork isn't gonna do itself, after all!"

"But... Jane...?"

Jane almost raced out the door, only stopping once she got in the elevator and the doors closed behind her. Then she wiped a hand over her forehead. 'I swear to God, Maura,' she thought, 'you will be the death of me.'

 _R &IR&IR&I_

After having successfully avoided Maura all afternoon, Jane found herself more than ready for a quiet night at a home. A movie, a pizza, and maybe a quick wank... wait, what was the female equivalent of a wank? Jane pondered on that for mere seconds before shaking her head and settling back on the couch. It didn't matter. All that mattered was that she get rid of the tension that had been thrumming through her body ever since the whole conversation with Maura. Hearing the word 'sex' come out of that beautiful mouth _once_ was hard enough, but Jane swore it had been about 20 times today. A woman could only take so much.

Blind to the movie playing on the TV in front of her, Jane slumped down further on the couch, playing with the drawstring on her pants. It always made her feel a little bit guilty, to be touching herself and thinking of Maura, but then again she figured that what Maura didn't know, wouldn't hurt her. With that thought, Jane allowed two fingers to slowly venture beneath the waist band on her pants, drawing tiny circles on her abdomen... and then her phone went off with the sound of a text message. Jane groaned, pulling her hand back. Should she ignore it, she wondered? Or just check it quickly then put it on silent? Realizing that it could be her mother... who had the unfortunate habit of texting Jane about 15 times in a row (14 of the texts fixing mistakes made in the first message that was generally of novel length), Jane grunted and stood up, heading over to the bench where her phone sat. Quickly unlocking it, she pulled down the quick access screen to check who it was from.

 _Maura_

 _I want to run my hands down your body. I want to lick my way down your abdomen and when I reach your navel, I intend to..._

Jane gulped, aware of a sudden heat in her pants that had not been there before. She opened the message to continue reading.

 _...imitate the act of sexual intercourse by using my tongue to make thrusting motions..._

 _Is that good Jane? Or did I go too far with the 'sexual intercourse' part?_

Squeezing her thighs tightly together, Jane pondered her options. Maura had an iPhone, so she would now be aware that Jane had seen her message. If she didn't reply straight away, surely Maura would think that odd. Perhaps she would even suspect what Jane was doing. 'I could just be busy...' she thought, but instantly she quashed that idea. Maura was simply too intelligent to take the risk of lying.

 _Uh, wow, Maura. Give a girl some warning, will ya? And... it wasn't bad, but rather than say 'initiate sexual intercourse', just say 'fuck'._

Jane hesitated only briefly before pressing 'send'. While she waited for a response, she sat back on the couch, staring blankly at the tv screen, at the movie that she frankly could not remember the name of (or what it was about) for the life of her.

 _Maura: It's so vulgar though..._

 _Jane: You swear like a trooper when you get a few drinks in you!_

 _Maura: I... only with beer!_

Jane grinned, leaning back on the couch as she imagined the horrified look on Maura's face.

 _Maura: Anyway, who are you to talk?_

 _Jane: Hey, I KNOW I swear like a trooper sometimes. No biggie._

 _Maura: hmph. Well... what about the rest?_

Jane sat up, her heart, which had so recently begun to settle down, thumping wildly in her chest again.

 _Jane: The rest of what?_

 _Maura: The message! Was the tongue thrusting part too forward?_

 _Jane: Wow, really? Um, no, it was ok... it was a bit formal though. You know, this is supposed to be arousing._

 _Maura: I want to fuck your belly button with my tongue..._

 _Maura: Is that better?_

 _Maura: Wait, why did you say 'Wow, really?' Really what?_

 _Jane: I just... this is awkward, you know? We're friends._

 _Maura: You're helping me out, Jane. I don't think it's awkward..._

Jane frowned at the phone.

 _Jane: Wait, why do I even NEED to help you out? Is there something you're not telling me? Is Ian back in town or something?_

Hesitating only briefly, Jane pressed send, then instantly regretted asking. Maura didn't talk about Ian... only had said that one time that he was 'the love of her life'. But after that, nothing. Did that mean she was over him, or that it hurt too much to think of him? Jane wasn't sure she wanted to know. However – her phone chimed with another message – she wasn't actually sure she had much of a choice.

 _Maura: What? No, Ian and I officially broke things off a year ago. Did I not tell you?_

Jane sat back on the couch, her hand over her heart. She supposed she shouldn't be relieved over her friends heartbreak but...

 _Jane: No you didn't! Why DIDN'T you tell me?_

There was a long break after the notification popped up that Maura had read her message, and Jane frowned at her phone. The ache between her legs was still there and still undeniable, but Jane was far too invested in her conversation now.

Finally...

 _Maura: I forgot._

 _Jane: You have got hives right now, right?_

 _Maura: I only break out in hives when I physically tell a lie. Texting is not enough to induce such a reaction._

 _Jane: What? Really? Okay, FINE. If I was there right now, and you told me that you'd 'forgot' to tell me about Ian, would you have hives?_

 _Maura: ... perhaps. Wait, I'll explain the chemical response._

 _Jane: Explain nothing missy, except why you didn't tell me._

 _Maura: It's a long story. I will tell you one day. Please leave it at that, Jane._

Jane frowned at her phone again. What wasn't Maura telling her? Had Ian hurt her? She had half a mind to hunt that man down and...

 _Maura: Stop! I promise that he did not hurt me, EVER. It was a mutual agreement. So stop thinking of revenge plans!_

Jane couldn't help but laugh. She swore that woman knew what she was thinking before Jane herself even knew.

 _Jane: Fine. As long as you promise everything is okay._

 _Maura: It is. Now, can we get back to our previous conversation?_

Jane threw her head back and groaned, the ache between her legs (that had been slowly ebbing back) suddenly seeming to roar.

 _Jane: The sexting one? Really?_

 _Maura: Yes, really. I want to know how to do it properly._

 _Jane: Yes, which leads me again to my question of WHY._

 _Maura: Jane._

Jane rubbed a hand over her face. How is it that this woman could make her do just about anything with just a simple word?

 _Maura: Glad to see you've come around. Now... let me try this again._

There was a lull for about 30 seconds. Jane stared at her phone anxiously the whole time.

 _Maura: I want to lick your body. I want to taste your lips, and taste the salty sweetness of your sweat on my tongue. I want to know that I created that sweat, that I made you writhe beneath me. I want to be the one to make you orgasm harder than you ever knew possible with just the use of my fingers, and when they get tired, I will use my tongue. I want to see you in the throes of passion, Jane._

Jane gulped. That text was very... interesting. And, she noted in the back of her mind, it did not seem to be a text to a male lover. Otherwise surely Maura would use the words 'hands' and 'mouth', rather than 'fingers' and 'tongue'.

And _what_ was up with that 'Jane' at the end?

Trying to ignore the way her shorts suddenly felt very damp around the crotch, Jane pressed her thighs together and texted back quickly.

 _Jane: Uh, wow. That was great, Maura. I don't think I have to teach you anything._

 _Maura: Are you sure, Jane? Because I feel like my composition and elocution are all subpar._

 _Jane: I'm not even sure what that means, but trust me, it was great. But, uh..._ Jane hesitated briefly before writing the next part... _I'm feeling a bit uncomfortable with this, so maybe..._

Pressing 'send' before she could change her mind, Jane sat back on the couch, her mind racing even as she squirmed. She couldn't masturbate now, surely? Wouldn't it just be... wrong? Like she was getting off over her friend's practice sexts?

Her phone vibrated again before Jane could ponder on this further.

 _Maura: I thought you would like it though._

Jane's breath caught.

 _Maura: Don't you like it? After all, I thought this was the entire purpose of sexting... to tell the other person what you would do to them, if you could..._

Jane felt as though she was frozen in place, staring at her phone. After a few seconds...

 _Maura: I'm sorry, Jane. You said you don't feel comfortable and I_

 _Maura: Um, I sent that too early. I just meant... I'm sorry. I'll stop._

Jane took a breath in and shook her head abruptly. She didn't know what this meant for their relationship, but frankly, she was beyond caring. This felt _right_ , and that was really all that mattered.

It was time to kick this up a notch.

 _Jane: I want to kiss your neck. I want to run my fingers through your hair as I kiss your mouth, and I want to draw each of your nipples into my mouth, letting my teeth graze them ever so slightly as I feel you buck beneath me._

Pressing send, Jane leaned back against the couch once more, her heart now feeling as though it was in her throat. After all, Maura got the ball rolling. Jane was just giving it back as good as she got. After only a second or two of hesitation, she reached down and pressed two fingers to her crotch, right over her clit. She threw her head back and groaned, quickly pulling her fingers away... she was _not_ ready for this to be over yet.

 _Maura: I... wow._

 _Jane: Wow? That's all I get from the esteemed Dr Maura Isles?_

 _Maura: Yes... don't stop._

Jane sat up abruptly, staring at her phone intently, as though hoping to see through it right to Maura. Or, preferably, to teleport through it so that she could be by Maura's side.

 _Jane: Are we really doing this? Like... for real?_

She squirmed in place once more, feeling her arousal ratchet up a notch as she thought about the possibilities...

 _Maura: I want to, Jane. I... I'm so aroused right now. I think I'm beginning to understand why sexting is so popular. I do enjoy it._

"Oh God," Jane groaned, leaning back onto the couch and, despite herself, she couldn't stop immediately reaching down once more amd rubbing herself through her pants. "Maura..." she whispered.

 _Jane: I feel like we should maybe talk about this... but oh God, Maura..._

 _Maura: We'll talk later. Now... where are your hands?_

Jane glanced down at herself, only just realizing that the hand not holding her phone had made its way down her pants, and she was rubbing at herself through her underwear.

 _Jane: One is holding my phone..._

 _Maura: And the other?_

Jane shifted, moaning softly as the movement created a pleasurable shock up her spine, and quickly changed to the camera app on her phone, taking a picture of her hand down her pants. Going back to her messages, she attached it and sent it to Maura.

 _Maura: Are you self stimulating, Jane?_

Jane let out a moan, feeling herself fall for this woman even more. Making a sudden decision, she swiped Maura's name and lifted the phone to her ear, hearing it ring only briefly before it was picked up.

"Why do you have to Google talk all the time?" she breathed into the phone before Maura could even say hello.

"Why? Don't you like it?" Maura replied and Jane threw her head back and moaned when she heard Maura's voice: deeper and throatier then she'd ever heard it. "Are you stimulating your clitoris right now, Jane?"

"Most people," Jane murmured, gasping a little bit as her body twinged in the most pleasurable of ways, "would simply say 'rubbing your clit'."

Maura laughed breathily, and the smallest of moans made its way to Jane's ear. She pressed the phone as close as possible to her ear, closing her eyes and imagining the sexy ME splayed wantonly across the bed, one hand holding her phone, the other working in between... Jane bit back a moan of her own. "Fine, Detective," she murmured smoothly, while Jane wondered how she had never noticed how sexy Maura sounded, "Jane... are you rubbing your clit while you talk to me?"

"Hell yes," Jane grunted, rubbing harder. "I'm... I'm rubbing over my underwear..."

"Go beneath them, Jane. Touch... touch yourself with no barriers. T-tell me how w-wet you are."

"Oh God Maura," Jane sighed, Maura's stuttering doing more to her than she thought possible. She slipped her hand gladly beneath her underwear, rubbing against her clit as she writhed against the couch. "Are you touching yourself, Maura?" she asked, closing her eyes to picture it. "Where are you?"

"On my couch..." Maura stopped briefly and let out a stifled moan, "my... my dress is around my waist, a-and my panties are on the floor. I-I'm still wearing my heels."

"You couldn't wait?" Jane gasped, and grunted as she felt the first familiar stirrings that indicated her orgasm was near. Judging by the way her toes were already curling, it was going to be a hell of an orgasm. "Fuck... I... I'm on my couch too," she gasped, desperate to give Maura the same visual treat. "I'm wearing all my clothes except my shoes and I... oh God..." she paused as her body gave the first rumble of an orgasm. "Oh shit... Maura.."

Maura's breathing was coming in rapid gasps in her ear. "Jane... Jane, I... oh my God..."

"Are you going to come, Maura? Are you gonna come, baby?" Jane gritted out, trying to slow her body down but helpless to stop the desperate movements of her fingers. Maura gasped in her ear, unable to reply. "Come for me, Maura... let me hear you..." Jane said, and there was a clatter in her ear. Maura had obviously dropped the phone... but it didn't matter. After only a second or two silence, the most beautiful low keening sound came through to Jane's ears. She closed her eyes, imagining it... and then her world imploded.

 _R &IR&IR&I_

"Jane? Jane? Honey, are you there?"

Groaning, Jane opened her eyes a fraction, searching for the phone next to her in the darkened room. She squinted at the time before holding the phone up to her ear. "Did we just both pass out after sexting each other? _Seriously?_ "

"Well," Maura replied, amusement colouring her voice, "technically it wasn't just sexting..."

Jane grinned. "Shut up. Can you drive?"

"Yes, of course I can. You may be good, Jane, but you're not _that_ good."

Jane's smile widened. "That's what you think. You haven't experienced me in person yet." She paused for a second, before... "Get over here."

There was only a brief hesitation before Maura replied, and Jane could hear the smile in her voice too. "Okay."

END

 **Lots of love, Katie xoxo**


End file.
